Past Can Never Be Forgotten
by PaintingRainbowSkies
Summary: 1D/Glee. rachel is not who she says she is, she used to be call Barbra and live in london with not discovered boyband One Direction. at 16 she moved to USA, but her past is after her when now the famous band comes to Lima for a concert and for the oddest way discover She lives here. & what about harry, his childhoood crush? Explanation inside, HarryxRachel, better than it sounds.
1. Remembering Time

Past can never be forgotten

So here I am after a very long hiatus (I'm sorry) I actually delete all of my other stories (sorry! Candies for everyone) because I totally lost my interest and inspiration on them, it's a totally new me with fabulous new ideas and this is the first one including the successful and wonderful british-irish boy band One direction, so yeah you could say I got the one direction infection, I'm totally in love with them, but my fav is Harry 3 so hope you like and enjoy my new story (:

Pairings: HarryxRachel, mentions of Finchel, maybe Brittana or Santanaxsomeoneof1d, klaine  
Friendships: mayor Brittanaberry, 1Dxrachel, 1DxBrittana

Things I want to clarify: in her London life she was called Barbra Rachel Berry and in Lima life she was called Rachel Barbra Berry. Harry, Liam and Rachel: 18, Zayn and Niall: 19 Louis: 20, and when Rachel got away, Liam, Harry and she: 16 Niall and Zayn: 17 and Louis: 18. One direction was a band before X factor and all of them live in the same city, so they enter the X factor as a band, Rachel lived there with Shelby and his father (Shelby got divorced and went away when Rachel was 3, she stayed with his father) At school she met Harry and Liam (same class) and Louis, Niall and Zayn (friends of Harry and Liam), and they become best friends, Rachel as well as the boys wanted to be famous… Rachel and Harry got a crushed on each other that could never forget even now, 1 month before the guys entering the X factor, Rachel told them she was going to finish high school in United States (her dream country) and that she was going to stay with his gay uncles, but promised she would come back, she left before Harry could confess his feelings. Rachel and Finn are not engaged, and Finn is not planning on proposing to her, they are just bf and gf, this is set before Regionals, oh and like after regionals there is a 2 week vacation.

_lalala : thoughts and dreams_

"" : talking

Soooooooo clarifying this… I can continue with the story:

Rachel sat on her bed texting Santana and Brittany about the glee assignment, which consisted on something very simple: Sing something from a movie and make it a performance.  
It was Thursday night, and if you were wondering, yes, Rachel, Santana and Brittany became friends, good friends, after West Side Story they started becoming close, and now they are good friends, they have been rehearsing their song for the whole week, they wanted it to be perfect, so now they where talking about how amazing tomorrow (their performance) would be.  
Rachel let a giggle escape her lips before putting her phone on the bed and grab her remote control and turn on her TV, not paying very much attention she start changing the channel until something caught her eye, she stop on the Lima local channel… _could they be?  
_

"They are coming and you don't want to miss them" said the voice coming from the TV. "One Direction's last ticket concerts are out! Don't miss the opportunity to watch them live for the very first time here! Go buy it on your closest ticket store" the guy speaking show some of the tickets and then images of the band touring appear, Rachel was petrified, she kept looking the TV and didn't move, she needed to see more.

"Hi we are One Direction" said a voice Rachel new too well; Harry Styles was on her TV, speaking of his world wide famous band. The boys where by his side saying hi, while he continue speaking.  
"We just wanted to say thank you for coming to our concerts, we are glad you all enjoy them, this is for you all, you are the greatest Directioners we really love you" he said as he let Liam speak.

"We wanted to remind you tomorrow is our Lima concert, we are sorry our tour is ending but we assure you we are coming back, so enjoy this last concert and hopefully we will see you soon" Liam said as the boys began to wave their hands again. The video was over and the local news started, she couldn't formulate any coherent thought, her heart was racing at an incredible speed, tears were forming on her eyes, and there was like a big knot on her throat.

_Two years, two years since I last saw them, they hadn't change a thing; I miss them so much…  
Omg guys, I'm so happy you made it, you are starts now, I'm so happy about you, my 5 stupids, I miss you so badly._

Tears were falling from her eyes, she rapidly whip them, remembering that if she arrived tomorrow with puffy red eyes or bags under her eyes everyone would start getting worried about what could have possibly happen to her, and she never ever told her 'story' to anyone, not even Finn, not even Kurt.

She let out a sigh and opened her bed sheets before letting herself in, turning the TV off and turning off her lights.

"I miss you" she whispered before closing her eyes, she quickly fall sleep as she found herself on another part; she was on London, in the Airport.

_"We will miss you Barby-girl" Louis said hugging her, soon the other 4 boys add themselves to the hug._

_"Guys I will miss you so much, you are the best friends a girl could have, I promise I will never ever forget you and also that I will come back" she said with tears on her eyes, who said saying goodbye was ever easy?_

_"StrawBerry promise to visit us okay?" Niall said separating the hug._

_"I promise leprechaun, I promise" she said smiling weakly at him, whipping some of her tears._

_The guys laugh and before she could say anything a voice interrupt her._

_"The ones flying to Lima, Ohio, United States, please go to boarding room number 3, we will be boarding soon"_

_"So I guess I should get going, I will miss you guys so much, I will be supporting you from Lima, I wish you the best, and when you become famous don´t forget me" She said hugging each guy one more time._

_"We will miss you too Barb, you are our best friend, we could never forget you" Liam said hugging her._

_Then she turned and face her dad, who had a sad smile on his face, she walked to him and_

_ hug him._

_"Dad I'm going to miss you so much" she said with a new fresh wave of tears on her eyes, her dad hug her back, stroking her hair._

_"I'm going to miss you too dear, you will always be my baby, I love you, promise me you will called me at least 3 times a week, and mail me, say hi to Hiram and Leroy and thank them for having you there" he said softly, enjoying as much his last moments with her precious daughter._

_"I will, I love you too daddy"_

_"Barbra can I talk to you?" Harry said, Barbra separate from her dad and blush when harry grab her by the hand and drive her far from the group, where nobody could see them._

_"Barb I will miss you more than anybody else" he said holding both of her hands._

_"I will miss you very much too Hazza, you don´t know how much" she said hugging him. They just stood there, hugging, she was crying on his chest and he was stroking her hair._

_"If you replace me with new friends I will go all the way to Lima and kill you" he said laughing, she laugh too._

_"That would never happen, you are unique curly boy, and you have a special place in my heart" "as well as the other boys" she said, he smiled at her and whip some of her tears, they both blushed at the touch and how close they where._

_"Barbra I-I.."_

_"Passengers flying to Lima, Ohio, United States please go to boarding room number 3, I repeat, please go to boarding room number 3, we will be boarding in 10 minutes"_

_"I should really get going" she said putting a hand on his cheek stroking it, he smiled at her and swallow his words, then she start walking back to where the others where, He walking not so far behind her._

_"I love you" he whispered, thinking nobody would hear him. She did hear and let more tears appear on her face as she too whispered for herself "I love you too Harry"_

_She hugged and said goodbye to everyone one more time, and then walked to the boarding room…_

At a Luxurious Hotel on Lima, Ohio…

The guys were relaxing and having a good time in their room, Niall was eating, Liam and Zayn were playing call of duty on the Xbox 360, Louis was in the bathroom and Harry was on YouTube watching random videos, when something caught his eye in the suggested section, he click it and start watching '2011 Lima, Ohio New Direction's Regional's performance'

He start hearing the voice of an amazing petite brunette, who reminded him of someone, then the camera zoomed her face and he knew who she was _**"Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders" **__It is her! It's been two long years since we last saw or heard about her, since I hugged her, since I held her close…_

He paused the video and look at the uploader's comment  
**New Directions representing McKinley High, these twelve teenagers rock Regionals by writing original songs, 'Get it Right' by lead female singer Rachel Berry and 'Loser Like me' by all of them, they really deserve their winning.  
If you want to see more about these kids, their choir in the school, their performances and their teacher go to this page: _  
**

He stood there reading all over again her name._She changed her name, that's why we couldn't find her!_He open in a new page the link and start looking at it, it was information about their performances, their winnings and looses, how to contact their teacher, and that's what caught his eye the most, he change the page to the video one and call the others.

"Guys you should really see this" he said, Louis came running towards him and jump to the bed sitting next to him. The others went and adjust themselves so they could all see the video.

"What's this mate?" Louis asked

"Yeah why is it so important for us to see the performance of a choir from here?" Zayn spoke; the others look at Harry for an explanation.

"You just need to see" He said simply, clicking the video once again, her voice entering everyone's ears like an angel's voice, then when they saw the girl who was singing all of them except for Harry stood there petrified.

"It is her!" Niall was the first one to speak.  
"It's Barby!" Louis said  
"It´s been to long since we last heard about her" Liam spoke.  
"It's been two years since we last saw her" Zayn said.

"Yeah I know, I was shocked too when I saw this, but guys listen: 'New Directions representing McKinley High, these twelve teenagers rock Regionals by writing original songs, 'Get it Right' by lead female singer Rachel Berry, RACHEL BERRY, If you want to see more about these kids, their choir in the school, their performances and their teacher go to this page: GleeClub' She changed her name, well in reality she flip her name, instead of Barbra now its Rachel, guys she change her name, that means she practically start a new life here!"

"That's why we couldn't contact her, we should go visit her! She should know by now we are here, it's all over the TV and internet, we could like go to her school and surprise her" Louis said smiling.

"Yeah and then tell the world she is our old friend from London who change her name in order to have a 'new life'!" Zayn spoke sarcastically.

"Guys shut it, I have an idea, look at this page" Harry said while changing the page to the one of New Directions, were the phone of the Choir Teacher was highlighted.

"What are you planning curls?" Niall asked.

"Just pass me the phone please" he said, when Liam passed him the phone, he dialed the teacher's number and waited.

"Umm Hello you are umm Mr. Schuester?" Harry said while the guys look at him with all of their interest.

"Yeah it's me, who are you?" the man known as Mr. Schuester said.

"I don´t know if you know me, or us, but I'm Harry Styles, from One Direction, and I wanted to talk about we visiting your glee club tomorrow?"

"I-em- I mean, yeah if course you can! The kids will be so excited about this, but may I ask you Harry, why the sudden decision? I mean we are just a club that almost nobody knows except for other choirs, would you mind explaining me at all?" He said, harry sigh and decide it was the best if he told him, he couldn't lie and tell him they really were interested on going to the glee club, of course he was interested on seeing with whom Barbra or should he say 'Rachel' was interacting with, but he couldn't lie.

"Well, I'm going to tell you the truth, we believe one of your students is our old friend, who came here to finish high school"

"And who could it be?"

"Umm Barbra I mean Rachel, Rachel Berry"

Mr. Schuester didn't respond so he keep talking.

"We just want to see her, it's been two long years since we last saw her, and we really would be helpful for your kids, we could give them tips and stuff, but we really want to see her"

"Well, if you stay in the club tomorrow and teach them a thing or two, then I don't have any problem, they could really use your help, so go tomorrow to McKinley high at 3:40, if you have any doubt in where it is then call me, you should be arriving before the girl's performance, but I'm going to present you after their performance for them to be more confident on performing, so we would be in the auditorium""Harry what did he say?" Louis asked.

"Shh" he responded

"Thank you, we will be there, and if they ask you, you got our number and ask us if we could come, thank you again, have a good night" Harry said before shutting the phone.

"Mates tomorrow we will go to McKinley High!" he said happy.

"wohoo! Tomorrow we will see Barby-girl Harry!" Louis said messing Harry's hair, the others where watching laughing.

"Yeah Harry, tell us how exited you are for seeing your ultimate crush" Zayn said laughing, who earned a look from Harry.

"Shut up, it was two years ago" he responded.

"Yeah, two years that you took to try and forget her" Niall added.

"Oh shut up, after all we ended as friends, I totally don't have any more feelings towards her that are not friendly, so could we change of subject?" Harry said blushing and also a bit nervous and pissed off, talking about her crushed on 'Rachel' still was a delicate subject for him, and a really funny one for his friends.

"Ohh, Hazza is blushing! Hahaha, so mate what did that Mr. Schuester tell you?" Louis teased.

"That we could go tomorrow to their school at 3:40 just before the girls perform and after that he should present us" Harry responded.

"Sounds like we have a plan, should we invite Barb to our concert? We still have 2 gold tickets" Liam said.

"I think it's the best if we invite her, to have more time to be with her" Niall reasoned.

"Sounds good to me" Harry said satisfied.

"Tomorrow we will see Barby! Wahoo! And Harry is going to blushed like mad all the time there" Louis said now jumping on the bed causing everyone except for Harry to laugh.

"Oh shut up Lou!"

* * *

Hope you guys like chapter one, I make it long and with detail for you to understand the story better, I have chapter 2 almost finish, and I'm starting with chapter three so you should be expecting an update in like one or two days, review your ideas, review grammar mistakes, if you like or not the story, if it is a master piece or a piece of sh*t, review constructive critiques, but review because that lets me know if I should continue this story...

Till next time, PaintingRainbowSkies says goodbye (:

Vas Happenin?


	2. Surprise!

Past can never be forgotten

Here is my second chapter, I told you I would update soon (:  
I'm glad people enjoy this fic, I put effort on it, but there seem to be a problem because someone told me I should erase this because Fanfiction doesn't let authors write about 'real' people, which is kinda sad since the glee archive is full of Cory, Lea, Mark, Dianna, Naya, etc fanfics, and there are a lot of 'real' people fanfics in another archives :/ well I will continue with the story and when something happens I guess I will give you an advice and post it somewhere else.

Hope you like it :D

* * *

_***I'll march up my band up, I bit up my drum, and if I'll faint out, you're turn on that sir, at list I didn't fake it, hate sir, I guess I didn´t make it***_Rachel pop her eyes open and force herself to sit up, she strength her arms and let a soft moan out of her lips, grab her phone and turn off the alarm. It was 7:00 a.m. perfect time to do some exercises. She went up to her exercise machine and start working her legs. 15 minutes later she went for a shower, and then got dressed, a sleeveless striped white and light blue dress with a brown leather belt, brown matching flats and Asymmetrical Jacket. She grab her phone, house and car keys, credit card and put them on her bag, she then went down to the kitchen and make her protein shake, she sigh as she read the note her uncle's left her '**darling were out until Tuesday, meeting on New York again, there is food on the fridge and you know you have your credit card in case of anything xoxo' **She left the note there, put her shake on a plastic cup, and drink it fast before grabbing an apple and going out of her house. Once locked she walked to her car, open it and adjust herself in the driver's seat, take out her found and check any possible messages, she had one from Santana that said she had the outfits ready, Rachel smiled and start driving to school.

There Finn was waiting for her in her locker, she smiled and peck him on the lips before taking out some books, then shut her locker and walk hand by hand with him.

"Hey, Rachel, can I say you look beautiful today?" he say smiling.

"And can I say I have the most amazing boyfriend?" She responded.

"So tell me, what's your performance about, and how did you, Santana and Brittany become friends?"

"No, no, no, don't you think I'm telling you my performance, it's a secret, you will have to wait till Glee, as everybody else, but it will be amazing, and after West Side Story, Finn if you are worried if they are going to change me, no they are not, so don't bother yourself on that kind of thoughts" she said stopping in front of a classroom.

"I see you in lunch?" He asked.

"Of course" she pecked him on the lips one more time before entering. There was Brittany and Santana waiting for her in their seats.

"I told you berry, that would look good on you" Santana said with a satisfied smile.

"Really? Thanks" Rachel said happy, sitting next to Brittany.

"So are you ready for the performance?" she asked, there was a silence as the Teacher enter

"The outfits are amazing, this will be so much fun, I want to see everyone's faces when we perform" A excited Brittany said.

"The candy pink one is mine, the blue one is Brittany's, and yours is the turquoise" Santana said, Rachel nodded and then Santana passed her a bag.

"We will go to the girl's locker room to change before glee and then go to the Auditorium" Santana added.

"Girls would you mind staying quiet? This is class not a social event, thank you" the teacher said as the girls just laugh and start putting attention.

With The boys…

The boys where at the Lima stadium rehearsing one last time before the concert, it was 12:00 now and they haven't stop since the morning. Harry sat on a couch relaxing before going back on rehearsing, Niall was eating, Louis was nowhere to be found, Liam was talking on the phone with Danielle and Zayn was looking at some magazine. Harry was almost falling asleep, he was thinking on how much possible could Barbra change, and how could she react when she sees him, what if she doesn't want to know anything about them anymore? He'll be devastated… His thoughts soon were crushed when he wasn't in the couch anymore and instead he was laying on the floor with the couch on top of him.

"Louis!" he said, he could hear the others laughing their asses off.

"That's what you get for daydreaming curly boy" Louis responded, Harry blushed a little but brush it off and try to stand, once up he look for Louis, and find him hiding behind Liam, he gave him a look that was like run-for-your-life, and Louis put a scared-to-death face.

"Run Louis, Run!" the boys said before Louis start running being followed by Harry.

"So guys do you think Harry still have feelings for Barbra?" Liam asked, Zayn and Niall turned their attention to him.

"I think he has, it's kinda obvious, every time we bring Barbra to our conversation he acts weird, and when Louis bothers him he blushes, yep, the girl left him bad" Zayn said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"I just hope she hasn't change that much when we see her, imagine we go see her and she acts all stranger towards us" Niall said and the boys nodded in agreement but before anyone could say something more they were cut by a high pitch scream, the three boys then look to the left and saw Harry tackling Louis.

"Mercy, I beg for mercy!" Louis said, the three boys just laugh and watch the funny scene of their friends, Harry was playfully punching Louis stomach and arms, and he faked pain screams.  
Zayn got no better idea than go running to where they where and jump on top of Harry, which resulted on a human tower followed by Liam and Niall. The five boys where laughing saying things unrecognizable, but that was changed when Niall got off of Liam and pushed the boys, making them fall hard to the ground, he started to laugh hysterically (A/n: LLN) putting one of his arms on his stomach as the boys were stroking there painful parts, but then out of nowhere Louis scream "This is SPAAAARTAA!" and tackles Niall, which resulted on the five boys on the floor laughing like mad, anywhere who could see them right now would thought they were little kids, but they were just having fun.

***RIIIIIIIIIING*******

the bell rang and Rachel as fast as she could grab her bag and walk out of the door, outside Santana and Brittany where already waiting for her, the three start walking through the crowds of people and finally arrived to the girls locker room, they closed and lock the room and start changing. It consisted on a corset with a tutu skirt, and for not showing much skin they would put black tights and black heels (a/n: outfits' links in the bottom of my profile)

Rachel's corset was turquoise, Santana's one was Candy pink and Brittany's was Blue. Once ready they exchange looks, Santana was the first one to speak.

"Who would have thought I would be present for the day Rachel Berry would put such a sexy outfit, we look smoking hot in this" she smirked as she applied some lip gloss.

"We should take a picture" Brittany offered, Rachel say an excited yes and Santana nodded, the three then pose in front of the mirror and took a picture with Rachel's phone.

"We really look good" Rachel finally said, she never ever imagine she would wear such an outfit for a performance, but was thrilled and excited to see everybody's faces, that would be a priceless thing to watch.

"So I think we are done here, let's go, but we need to take care for nobody to see us" Santana spoke, the girls nodded and pick up their stuff, Rachel walk to the door, slowly open it and look both sides and found nobody, she then look back to the girls and muttered a "lets go" and the three leave the locker room. They took careful steps to not walk into someone, and they arrived to the auditorium from the back door, which led backstage, where they let their stuff and went to grab their ear microphones, they put them on and Rachel speak.

"Mr. Schuester?" her voice echoed around the room.

"Rachel you can start now" They heard him say, Santana and Brittany walked to one entrance to the stage and Rachel to another, the three of them nodded and she gave a sign to the lighting man to shut the lights off.

* * *

"Oh god guys come on! You're taking like forever" Niall groaned sitting on a couch, it was 3:10 and the boys were still getting ready, Zayn was sitting in front of a mirror making 'sexy' faces applying some hairspray, Harry was drying the brown curly mob he called hair, Liam was trying to know where McKinley was and Louis was trying to find one of his shirts in his messy room.

"I found it!" Louis said coming from his bedroom and straight to Niall, he jumped and land crushing Niall's body.

"Lou, get off me, I'm going to die here! Someone help me!" Niall said between chuckles, Liam came back from where he was and gave Louis a fatherly look, Louis understood and get off Niall and went to change his shirt, then came back to sit next to him.

"Zayn stop looking at the mirror, it isn't going to make you more pretty! So come on Bradford Bad boi and lets go!" Louis said getting bored, Zayn appeared and took a sit next to Liam, the last one missing was Harry, as if the same thought appeared in everyone's minds they exchange looks and start teasing Harry.

"Harry you freaking little curly boy stop getting ready for Barby" Zayn stared, the boys let exaggerated almost fake laughs just to piss Harry.

"Hazza is in Love, Hazza is in Love!" Liam and Niall start singing and clapping.

"NO! Harold is mine!" Louis scream, Harry came out of the bathroom and gave the boys a death glare.

"Guys really, I don't like her, hell I don't even know what she looks like by now, I admit I once had a crushed on her, but it's over, so I would appreciate if you stop mocking me with her, cause the only feelings I feel for her are friendly, nothing more, okay?" Harry said, the guys exchange looks one more time, nod and stud up ready to go.

"Hazz were just joking around, let's go before it gets late" Louis said putting his arm around Harry's neck walking towards the door with him, the others walking shortly after them.

"Sometimes I think you two are gay" Niall said laughing

"Oh shut up Nialler!"

Once in McKinley…  
(a/n: so I guess the auditorium has 3 ways to enter, or in this story it has, one is when you go all the way down the auditorium like you enter and need to go down the steps, while around you are the sits, the second one is backstage, and the third one is the door and there is space, like in one side are the sits and in the other is the stage, the guys are entering the first way)

"Guys put your glasses, we need to be discrete" Liam said, they were walking the deserted hallways of McKinley High, trying to find the Auditorium, but they needed to be discrete even though they were alone, they didn't want to cause any trouble, they already call Mr. Schuester to tell him they arrive, and he told them to wait outside the auditorium until he tells them.

"Guys do you hear that?" Zayn ask. "It's music"

"Yeah it comes from that hallway" Niall said pointing one hallway, Harry and Louis who both seem to have the same idea, start running were the music was coming from, the guys followed them and they arrive to one of the ways entering the auditorium, they open quietly the door just to see.

"It looks like we found the auditorium" Liam spoke; they were all stuck watching this three girls, with provocative outfits singing a Burlesque song.

"Wow" was the only thing Zayn could say at the moment.

"Guys look, the one with the turquoise dress is Barbra!" Niall said pointing her, the guy's jaws drop to the floor even more.

"She really has an amazing voice" Harry said.

"She really has hot friends" Zayn pointed out, the guys just gave him looks before continuing watching.

"I can't believe is her! She didn't change a thing, except for her hair, and her outfit and that her voice is even more amazing than before" Louis said a bit to louder.  
"Shhh, keep it quiet, and watch" Harry spoke again, he was enjoying the view, well enjoying Barbra, but don't have such a dirty mind! He couldn't stop watching her because he missed seeing her, and well because she looked hot.

(Rachel/_Santana/_**Brittany/****three of them)**

**"It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside" **Brittany walked to one side of the Stage.

"Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire" Rachel walked to the center.

_"__Show a little leg"_ Santana walked to the other side of the stage while Brittany shows one of her legs _"gotta shimmy your chest" _She and Rachel shimmy their chests.

**"It's a life" **Brittany did a pose.  
"It's a style" Rachel did a pose.  
_"It's a need" _Santana did a pose.

**"It's Burlesque"**

**"E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
Ladies no regrets  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
Ladies no regrets" **The three of them sing doing a little choreography.

"Been holding down for quite some time  
and finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir-faire"

_"Fasten up  
Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…_**Why**_**"**_

**"It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it" **The girls sang walking around the stage to change of places.

"Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque."

**"I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge  
They screamin' more for more and more they beg  
I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure brings them to their knees" **Brittany sing while putting on her knees trying to be as sexy as possible and then get up.

_"Fasten up  
Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?"_  
"Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you…**Why?"**

**"It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque****  
****It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque****  
****All ladies, confident, flaunt it****  
****Boys throw it up if you want it****  
****Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque"**

[Instrumental part.] The girls start dancig around the stage, imitating one of the real burlesque's dance.

**"It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque****  
****It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque****  
****All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it"**

"Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque" Rachel sang the last part, and then the three girls dissapear into the backstage while the music was still playing and come back with one chair each, they put them in the center as the music faded and in the almost end the three girls sang **"It's Burlesque" **and sat with their legs crossed.

The three looked at the club, and almost all of them were speechless, the boys had their jaws literary on the floor, and the girls were amazed, then they got out of their trance and start clapping and chearing like mad. The girls stud up ad hug each other whispering things like "it was amazing" "it was sexy" "it was so fun"

"Girls that was, just , WOW!" Mr. Schue said, the girls smiled, while the glee clubbers stop clapping and sitting one more time.

"The performance was incredible, the choreography too, but i must say that for a club presentation the outfits were a bit too much" He cotinued, the girls faces changed to a poker face one.

"Oh come on Mr. Schue, let us have a fun moment, we look hot in this" Santana comented, the others nodded.

"I'm just saying my opinion. Anyways it was a very good performance, you three really are a good trio when it comes to singing, im happy you are friends" Mr. Schuester said smiling, the girls hug one more time, and then Rachel spoke.

"Mr. Schue can we go and change?"

"Not now, i have a surprise for you" Mr Schuester answer smiling, the whole club look at him with questionig looks, they wanted to know what the surprise was. Rachel, Santana and Brittany nodded and just stud there.

"Mr. Schue and what kind of surprise you have for us?" Quinn asked.  
"Well we have some guests here" Mr. Schue answer, the club give more questioning looks and some start looking around the auditorium as if the 'guests' were there while others start gossiping.

"Would you mind telling us?" Now Mercedes asked.

"Probably, you all know them, and if you don't, you're about to find out, Guys you can come in know" Mr. Schuester said screaming in the last part, the door slowly opened "Here I present you One Direction" Rachel froze, her heart start beating faster by the second and her palms began to sweat,_ Are they really them? Am I dreaming? This can't be, they can't really be here, what am I going to do?, they keep looking at me, they probably recogized me by know, I'm not ready to tell the story, or even to talk to them again, Omg Harry keeps staring at me, He hadn't change a thing, except that he looks way more better now, Rachel Stop! I need to do somethig, Think Rachel Think,_ while the club was speechless but at the time clapping like mad.  
_  
_The five boys waved their hands before start walking down the stairs.

"Hello guys, and yep, youre not dreaming were really us" Niall said while walking and smiling, the others boys chuckled at the faces of the club, who still were surprised.

"Wow Barbra your presentation was amazing! Oh sorry, should I call you Rachel now?" Harry spoke, getting closer to the stage, The whole club turned their gazes to Rachel, who was still petrified.

"Barby you look great, why didn't you dress like that when you were with us?" Louis said stopping in the stage stairs with the boys.

"Why did you left us? we missed you" The five boys said together. There was a odd silence.

"Rachel care to explain why the hell One Direction knows you, and why they call you by your middle name?" Santana finally manage to say giving Rachel a serious look, Rachel coudn't take it anymore and did the only thing she could do, she fainted.

"Barbra!" The 5 boys said running towards her.

* * *

Uhhh ~ dun dun duuuhn Cliffager!

So sorry to keep you guys waiting, but i really have a good reason to not updating, FREAKING SCHOOL STARTED! And my father didn't let me use the laptop so i finish-edit this chapter on my iphone, and i was going to upload this on Sunday but my dad took the laptop from me and coudn't update, so sorreeeeehhh! Hope you like this chapter, is were the suspence, drama, fun, and intertainment starts, its pretty long considering what i usually wrote, lol.  
Review your ideas for future chapters, review which of the boys you would like to be with Santana (or i could keep it Brittana), review your opinions, grammar mistakes, but review, cause they tell me if i should continue with this or not. Also something important i just find out, it's pointless this is set before sectionals, sorreh, so now this is set before Regionals, its more coherent.  
The Links of the Outfits are in the bottom part of my profile since freaking doc manager eliminates the links -.-

Till next time, PaintingRainbowSkies says goodbye (:


	3. spilling it all out, Crazy Concert Time

**Past can never be forgotten**

**Chapter 3. spilling it all out, Crazy Concerts **

**Third chapter :3 SOOOOOORRY! I know you all want to throw me to a cliff but I have valid reasons! My school was killing me, I have coefficient 2 test almost every day, I have to break myself studying, also, I couldn´t use the laptop on school days so I have to write almost all the chapter on my iphone, lastly I got this mayor writer block but finally I manage to make it go away lols… im so so sorry 3 I reward ya all by making this chapter longer, like extra longer.**

**So in this chapter povs will also be in first person. And you should know by now Rachel will be very ooc, in other words, she will act different from how she is in the show, Hope you like (: I PROMISE I WILL UPLOAD NEXT CHAPTER SOONER! BECAUSE NOW I HAVE VACATIONS! *VICTORY DANCE*  
1d Update: Liam and Danielle broke up. ****R.I.P PAYZER. For the ones who don't know who Danielle is, Dani is Liam's 2 year girlfriend he met in X-factor, She is a professional dancer.**

**Louis: can you please continue with the story? Nobody cares about your vacations**  
**me: don´t play sassy on me big fat ass!**  
**Louis: make me! And at least I have an ass *does z formation snapping his fingers*  
me: oh you didn´t go there you, you better run homo! *runs behind Louis*  
Harry: Hey beautiful readers! You can continue with the story, sorry for the little inconvenience, as Jumi (a/n: nickname for meh) said, hope you like it my lovelies ~ *winks and waves hand***

**Me: Harry don't flirt with my readers *tackles him***

**Me: Enjoooooy!**

**Rachel's pov**

**Before…**

There was an odd silence, the five boys keep staring at me with smiles on their faces, waiting for me to say something, as well as the glee club, they were all with confused looks and I bet they are anxious to know why the heck One Direction knows me. But I couldn't formulate any coherent thought or words at the moment, it was too much, I was frozen in my spot, for the first time ever, me, Barbra Rachel Berry, formerly known as Rachel by now, was left speechless.

"Rachel care to explain why the hell One Direction knows you, and why they call you by your middle name?" Santana finally manage to break the silence, her words echoing in my head, she look serious, confused and angry, it make me feel worse, my palms became fists and they start shivering, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, soon everything became blurry, then black, and I became unconscious.

"Barbra!" Was the last thing I heard before losing control of me.

**present…**

I was being carried, for what I knew; I didn't want to open my eyes, because I knew if I open them, reality would come and crush me. And the worst part, my head hurts like hell. I didn't have any idea why I was being carried, but something I was sure enough One Direction aka my long-time-no-see friends were in the same room as me, and I didn't know what to do. Also there is the other part: the glee club. Santana and Kurt both probably want to kill me, for not telling them, and also there is Finn, he probably is mad at me for also not telling him and lying, and we promise to have a sincere relationship no matter what, and lastly there is Harry, the one I use to have a crush on, but not just a crush, because moments before my life change two years ago, I finally knew he felt the same for me, that's why I couldn't totally forget him, I buried him deep down in my head, but what could I say? He was my first crush… It's weird to see him again, and still feel something when I saw him, shut it Rachel! You're with Finn, and you love him, but still you lie to him, and you still feel something towards Harry, geez I'm a terrible girlfriend!

"Barbra?" a sweet yet husky voice interrupt my thoughts, it was one of the boys, which kind of scare me, I didn´t want to face them.

I groaned in pain and annoyance and buried my face deep in the boy's chest, he chuckled at my action and I recognized his laugh immediately, it was Harry.

"Hey Barby, I know you're awake, open you're beautiful eyes" he said. Good thing I had my face buried on his chest because if I hadn't he would have see me blush, Rachel! Control your hormones, remember, BOYFRIEND, you have one. I slowly open my eyes to find Harry's beautiful face smiling at me, he hadn't change much, just improve, he still was the boy I feel in love with: beautiful brown curly hair, gorgeous green eyes, and that smile that makes me melt, WAIT! NO! I didn't say that, I mean used, yeah that, used to make me.

"Harry" I whispered but enough for him to hear.

"Hey baby, Miss me?" he said with a playful smile, I couldn't help but smile too, the boy still haves the flirty personality, but then I remember this isn't the best place or time to smile and be all cute when I was uncertain on why I was being carried or why the boys were here.

"Harry, what are you doing here, why are you carrying me, and how did you find me?" I ask in a rush, almost blurting everything.

"Wow, babe, easy, one at the time, let me get you to the nurse and then we will have plenty time to talk" he answer winking at me, he then lift me for a more comfortable position, and I instinctively put my arms around his neck, he smirk at my action.

"I guess you miss me much enough to through your arms around me, nice" he said still smirking; I roll my eyes and slap him playfully on the back.

"Hold tight, I'm going to open the door" I follow his instructions and he carefully open the door, once open he walked in and the nurse receive us, Harry left me in the nurse bed and I muttered a thanks.

"Rachel what happen?" the nurse ask me nicely, Harry stud next to me.

"I-um, I don't really know, but my head hurts" I said rubbing it.

"She fainted in the Auditorium, and hit her head" Harry said, which make me remember the events of minutes ago, the boys arriving, them talking to me getting closer, the club looking at me, the boys at the stairs (a/n: see what I did here?), Santana asking, and me mentally breaking and seeing all black.

"Okay, here have these, it will relieve the pain" she said giving me a pill, and a glass of water, I rapidly swallow the pill and water, and give back the glass, she then grab a lighter and start lighting my eyes.

"You don't seem to have a lost and confused view" she said, then put her cold hand on my forehead "nor you seem to have fever, any other pain apart from your head honey?" She asked politely, I nodded no.

"You should be fine then, excuse me, I need to go do something" The nurse said walking away, I close my eyes for a few seconds, to open them again and see Harry staring at me again, well, staring at my body, then I look at myself and see I was still in the burlesque outfit, I look away and blush.

"Harry could you go and look for my things, I want to change" I said looking back at him.

"Why? You look hot" he said grinning, I look at him serious.

"Okay, come back in 5, don't miss me that much" he said winking at me again, I blushed again but luckily he was away, I close my eyes and lie down, then I put my hands on my face and let out a big sigh, what am I gonna do? Can't be this only a dream? What am I going to tell the club? What is the valid reason for really changing my social life and name, at the moment seem a great idea, but now it's stupid... What was my point? ugh you're on a big mess of lies Rachel... I keep on the same position for the time Harry was away, I was about to fall asleep when someone knock the door, I snap out of my thoughts and sat, it was Harry with my things, I smiled at him while he enter.

"Here my lady, you're things" he said passing me my things, I grab them and stud up, I open my bag and grab my dress, belt, flats and jacket and put them aside, then put the bag on the bed, Harry sat watching what I was doing, really was he thinking he was going to see me change? I look at him with clearly annoyance and after a few seconds he finally notices my stare.

"What?" He said looking at me like he was innocent.

"And do you really think you're going to see me changing? Think twice Styles" I said crossing my arms and raising and eyebrow, he laughed.

"Oh come on!" He said throwing his arms on his legs "Well I tried, don't take that long princess you still need to explain some things to your friends, and later I'm going to kill you, ya know, for replacing me" He said half smiling, I just gave him a look before pushing him out of the door and locking it. After looking at the whole room once more I unhook my dress and unzip it pushing it to the floor, worried that actually Harry could be spying me, I quickly grab my dress and put it on, I push my tights down and grab them with the dress and put them on my bag, I change my heels to my flats, and put my leather belt, and decide not to wear the jacket and put it on the bag and close it, i look at myself and satisfied i grab the bag and open the door for Harry, who was leaning against it and when i open it he almost felt, i couldn't help but laugh and he gave me a look, then he exanimate me from head to toe and as I could only blush.

"Even prettier" he said, I smile awkwardly.

"Let's go" I said grabbing his arm "I'm going to put my things on my locker"

"And then you're going to go and talk with your friends" he finish my sentence, my stomach start producing weird feelings, i almost forgot about them, I'm doomed.

"Harryyyyy do I really need to go, it's a beautiful day and we hadn't spoke in many time, let's go to take a coffee I invite!" I said trying to change his mind, he gave me a 'seriously?' Look and I swallow hard.

"nope girl, time to talk to your glee club, then we can hang out, but you're not changing my mind" he said emphasizing the 'p' and crossing his arms, we arrive to my locker and i put my bag there, once lock again i look at Harry and muttered an "i hate you", yeah I'm stubborn and what? He raised an eyebrow still with his arms crossed and looked at me.

"yeah i hate you, and you know what, i will not go" i said, he chuckled, i was being serious, i could talk to Santana and Kurt later, and i could confront things with Finn in our date today at night.

"oh really? You hate me? And you think you're going to slip of this, uh uh, think again babe, you're coming" Harry said smiling, oh oh I'm in trouble, that kind of smile only means something... Suddenly I wasn't in the ground anymore and Harry had picked me up on his shoulders, I yelp and start kicking the air.

"I told you you're coming" he said while walking towards the hall where the glee room was while laughing, i still was kicking the air, but know my hands were trying to hit Harry.

"Let me go Harry! I'm with a dress, let me go!" i said screaming. He keeps on laughing which pissed me more.

"Nope I'm not, you said you hate me, that's bad Barbra, you hurt my feelings" he said pretending to be sad, making a sad face and dramatically putting one of his hands on his heart, I giggle at his act, I couldn't stay mad at him, can i?

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I could never hate you curls" i said messing his hair, playing slightly with the chocolate mess.

"Thanks, that's what I wanted to hear, and don't touch the curls!" he said trying to sound sassy but failed as he began laughing, I laugh too.

We kept laughing and talking crazy and random things until we arrive to the class, everyone was looking at us, Finn had a mad and jealous look, while the others were probably shocked to what i was doing to worldwide famous member of One Direction Harry Styles, who was still carrying me, and i was messing his hair. Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis were laughing at the act; Harry's curls were a complete mess, more than before. The laughter ceased and he awkwardly put me back on land as i gaze to the floor. Did i say this was awkward? A few more seconds of deep silence and I finally had the guts to change my stare to the 5 boys, who gaze back at me, they all smile and came to hug me, making a group hug. A few tears spread across my face as I crack a smile.

"Barby don't cry, were here" Louis said breaking the hug and reaching my face to wipe my tears.

"Yeah strawberry, you need to be happy to see us, after two long years" Niall add and my smile grew wider remembering the nickname, that boy and his obsession with food.

"Don't you ever do that on us again!" Liam said like the father he was, I giggle at the thought, Daddy Directioner.

"What a sweet moment but Rachel time to explain" Santana said, motioning a sit for me. I nod and went there, i sigh, sit and swallow to start talking.

"Well... You all know I'm from UK right?" i began, they all nodded, Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis stud next to the piano, paying extremely attention at my explanation, which it's kind of weird since this boys can't stay focused for 1 second.

"Umm the five boys you are seeing right now, were my and only best friends for almost 7 or 8 years" I continued.

"Excuse me" Louis said interrupting me "were your best friends? No barbs, got it wrong, we still are your best friends!"

"Louis Shut up!" the four boys said, Louis nodded pretending to be sad and Harry put his arm around his shoulders smiling at him, Lou look back at him and smile, putting one hand on his curls and playing with them, this is the so called Larry Stylinson relationship? Weird boys.

"i have always dream to come to the USA and study here, and well you know, Become famous and sing... So when i was 16 my father told me i could come here to finish high school, and that i could stay with my uncles Hiram and Leroy, i was thrilled and excited about it so i accept, i left a week before the boys enter the x factor, and here i am" i said as I took my time to look at the club and some of them seemed to understand while others had a weird thinking face and others were muttering things like "aaa" "now i understand" "i thought Hiram and Leroy were your dads" "so thats were the hot accent comes from" that last one coming from Noah, which earned a death glare of the boys.

"So care to explain why they call you Barbra and why we call you Rachel" Santana said crossing her arms.

"Yeah that's what we would like to know too" Harry spoke while they got closer.

"i errmm, it was a stupid thing to do, i just thought it was a good plan, me having a new life here, and you becoming famous, i thought it would be for the best if nothing stop you from reaching your gold, if you were worried about me and stuff it would distract you, it would be better if you forgot who I was, so I change my name, face book, cell phone number, and never answer your emails and stuff, I'm sorry really, i just thought it was for the best, and a year later you enter the x factor, i thought of contacting you, but you were so happy and busy i thought you already forgot me" seriously I told you, it was so stupid, I feel ashamed to ever thought that was a good idea.

"You're so dumb, you know?" Zayn wondered out loud and smiled playfully, I crack him one too.

"how could you thought such a thing like that, first, even though we were on the x factor we would have time to talk to you and to practice, and how did you thought we could forget you? Didn't you get the many mails we send you? Barby your crazy, nice thing we find you" Liam said.

"And why didn't you tell us Rachel? Or at least me, Im your boyfriend, or even Kurt or Santana" Finn said clearly still pissed, i look at him, and our gazes meet, but this time his eyes showed some kind of disappointment and Jealousy. Finn always took things to seriously, he was pissed not only because of my lying but he was jealous of the boys, especially Curls here.

"because that was none of your business and also because if i told any of you or even the whole school you would be-friend me because of them, lastly because it's something personal, no one likes people to intrude in your life, and no one ever asked me what was my life in London" i snap back a bit frustrades, Finn takes advantage of things to become a victim, and this doesn't even involve him, he was about to tell something when Mr. Schue interrupt.

"Guys i think it's enough, Rachel already told us her story, do you want to make her head hurt for so many questions?" the club nodded no "thats right so now lets focus on Regionals that are next week and i have the set list ready" Mr. Schue said clapping his hands and rubbing them. The club sighed in boringness and annoyance; i glance at the boys who were talking between themselves.

"Mr. Schue, we have 5 minutes left, can we just talk, and then tomorrow you give us the set list?" Mercedes asked.

"Mercedes tomorrow is Saturday" Quinn affirmed, the club nodded yea, and Mercedes sigh dramatically.

"Remember tomorrow we rehearse, we have a week before Regionals, do you think by practicing on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday will be enough? Uh uh, you will all be here by 11 tomorrow morning, right Mr. Schue?" Mercedes said, Mr. Schue nodded and the club sigh one more time, i wasn't paying much attention, i already knew this, and i also know the set list, since i am lead female, and the most dedicated one, Mr. Schue always gives me a copy of the set list, and guess what? My solo is 'Here's to us' by Halestorm. Mr. Schue finally let us go, reminded us that tomorrow we can't fail, i stud up, being the last one, and before going to were the guys where or where Santana was waiting, i walked towards Finn.

"Finn, are you mad at me?" i asked c, i didn't want Finn to be mad at me, he was my boyfriend and seeing him pissed or sad make me feel bad.

"It's not that I'm mad Rachel, it's that you could have told me about them, you knew from day one you could trust me" he said adding hands to his explanation and that was true, the first day of school I crushed against him on my way to the to Mr. Figgins' room, he said my accent was cute, and I remember having an instant crush on him, we exchange a few words and he helped me get to Mr. Figgins' office.

"I'm sorry, really, i didn't imagine this would happen, not know, nor never, i promise i will never ever lie to you anymore, i love you" i said, he smiled and make me smile, we kissed but i pulled away remembering the boys and Santana were still here.

"Are we still going out?" he asked, i nodded excited.

"Pick you up at 8, love you Rachel" he said, i peck him and he leave, my gaze failed in trying to find the boys so i walked towards Santana.

"They told me they would wait for you outside school" She said while walking out of the room.

"Oh okay, Tana I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I said almost blurting the last part, Santana smiled.

"Nah, leave it Berry, it's okay, you had all the right to not tell us, it's sad that some butt heads didn't understand that, like your boyfriend, which you need to remind me, why are you still with him? You can do so much better" Santana said while we keep walking down the hallway, she never really liked Finn, and i understand her, thats why I try to keep them apart, and she always tries to convince me to find someone that treats me better than Finn...

"Santana, it's because you don't get to know the Finn I know" i said once more trying to reason with her, she gave me a look.

"Really? Because it seems the Finn you know it's like that only when you two are alone, am I right?" Santana won the round, there was nothing else I could say to reason with her, after all, sometimes she did have reason, he still treats me different in public, even though he resolved the popularity problem, he still was different ... After all she knew Finn more time ago than I.

"So changing of conversation, you're going home with me?" I said almost reaching the entrance, Santana tensed.

"Errmm, no, I'm heading to Brittany's, ya'know, we need to talk some stuff" she said a little bit awkward, and I knew already what was happening.

"Everything's going to be okay Tana, if you need me, I'm going to be there" I said putting a hand on her shoulder, i smiled a comforting smile and she smile back in a 'thanks' way.

"thanks Rachel, I'm going to call you later to let you know what happen, it seems 5 princes are waiting for their princess, gotta go, again thanks" she said and hug me, I hug back.

"anything for you, oh and you're totally meeting them, see you " we went our ways and I start walking towards the 5 boys, nervousness approaching my body, I sigh and try to relax as the 5 weren't staring at me, they were having a conversation. I walk carefully towards them, they still didn't see me, so I try to walk past them towards my car who was a few feet away, but I failed when I felt a hand on my arm, I turn around and Liam was holding it, I smile as if anything wrong have happen.

"Where do you think you're going missy?" Louis asked crossing his arms on his chest. I laugh quietly to try brush nervousness off.

"To my car" I said pointing it "see that Bmw? Yeah that one, so excuse me" I said trying to go again but Liam grabbed my arm again.

"You just meet as again and you want to leave?" this time Harry spoke, I look at him and our gazes meet, I instantly look back to the floor.

"Because we can totally stay talking and later camp here, don't you guys have like a concert to attend to?" I ironically asked, the boys all look at me and laugh, I start walking to my car, and they all follow me.

"So funny Barbra, and yes, but we are going to go home with you, we don't have a car to drive us, and also we want to spend as much time with you, and know where you're living" Zayn said playfully looking at me at the last part, i look back at them, and they all nodded, they will stalk my house I know it.

"Hey! First of all I'm not your taxi, and second who told you I was going to let you in? I don't want you creeping in my house later, or even more creepier, fans stalking" I said joking but serious at the same time, I open the door of my car and laugh, they did the same but staying outside.

"So who called shotgun?" I asked smiling as I start the engine, the five guys smile back and run towards the copilot sit, all screaming things.

"HA HA, you losers!" Louis said finally entering; I couldn't help but laugh when the other 4 enter the back sits all messed up.

"Looking good" i said between giggles, Zayn send me a death glare.

"Don't speak and better drive" i laugh harder and began driving.

The ride home was awkward, it was silent as well, well silent for me because the boys are so loud and noisy but i didn't say anything in the whole way home. Finally there i parked and walked out, the boys, still there.

"Aren't you guys coming?" i asked with my hands on my hips, Zayn look at me as if there's this obvious thing i didn't knew.

"Barbs, there could be paparazzi or people seeing us" Harry speak, i glance at him and rolled my eyes giggling a bit.

"guys, nobody is around, this is the most prestige and secure part of the city, in this neighbor nobody cares who you are, so please get your asses out of my car" the boys look at each other and slowly open the car doors to follow me, i open the door and enter not caring if they follow, i left my stuff in a chair and went to the kitchen, i felt the door close followed by steps and i knew the boys entered.

"nice house barbs" Liam said walking in followed by the others.

"Thanks, do you want something?" i asked opening the huge refrigerator, i took the bottle of orange juice. I got a no from 4 of them as Niall said he was hungry. The boys rolled their eyes and complain about Niall always being hungry and I just giggled. I close the fridge and told Niall there was a jar full of cookies and went to grab a glass, as always struggling to get it because of my petite size, apparently this was funny because the guys starting laughing.

"aww, little Barby can't get a glass!" Louis started mocking, the others laughing hard.

"not funny at all Louis" i said serious still struggling to get it.

"not funny for you but for us is hilarious!" Niall spoke with a hand full of cookies, i finally grab one and start pouring the liquid there, the boys stop laughing.

"These are amazing" Niall said with his mouth full "did you make them?"

"yes I made them" I said smiling satisfactorily and taking a sip of my drink, thinking about it a couple of years ago I couldn't even cook an egg without burning it, or burning the kitchen.

"You, cooking?" Harry said "this isn't real life, back in London we have to make you everything, Niall pass me one cookie" he continue mocking me, Niall finally give him one and Harry unsure took a bit, over dramatically biting, making a face when swallowing, and smile playfully.

"What did you do to Barbra, where is she?!" he said trying to sound serious.

"the cookies are good?" Liam asked also unsure to grab one, hey! I learn to cook, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Noah and Brittany say I cook delicious, and I believe them.

"Taste them by yourselves lads, judge the girl" Louis, Zayn and Liam took cookies and bite them, their faces turning into smiles.

"you passed the test, you can use the kitchen now" Zayn was the first one to speak, I giggle and nodded my head.

"Thanks, and you question my cooking skills, ugh. I needed to learn since I pass almost all of my time alone"

"and... Where are your uncles?" Harry asked, i change my view to the paper that was near the table in which they were sitting, and Harry seemed to understand because he grabbed the paper and read it.

"So you're going to stay alone till Tuesday?" he asked, i nodded taking another sip of my juice.

"Is this always like this?" Liam asked with a worried tone, i nodded again.

"And you stay alone?"

"Most of the time, yes, but sometimes we have pajama parties with Brittany and Santana, or Kurt comes over, or even Finn" i said almost whispering the last part, the boys seemed to heard because Harry glared at me.

"That Finn guy is your boyfriend?" Zayn asked in a fatherly look. I left the glass on the table and start walking away, if Finn is jealous, this boys were five times worse, since I was the only girl in the group, they treat me like a little sister, or a daughter, they were jealous also at shearing me.

"Guys i didn't come here for an interrogation" i said avoiding the theme.

"So he is" Harry said, the guys look at him.

"Harold is jealous!" again Louis started, messing his curls, i turned around blushing and walked towards the stairs, the guys who where still in the kitchen came following me.

"Much mature i see" I whispered walking the stairs.

"Where are you going?" this time Niall asked, still with jar on hand.

"to my bedroom to change, guys the entertainment room is in the other room, go check it out while i change, i remember we used to play a lot of video games, i have almost all the call of duty's and halo, and also guitar hero" i said still walking, the guys went running to the room doing weird noises and laughing like little kids, all except for Harry who looked at me.

"Aren't you going Harold?" i asked using the full name he never liked me to use.

"i need to use the bathroom, and last time i checked i don't know this house, call me Harold one more time and you will not live to tell what happened" he said doing this weird movements, i laugh and wave for him to follow me, he climbed the stairs fast and stop in front of me, which was awkward, so i turned and start walking.

"Come, the bathroom is here" i said pointing a door.

"Oh thanks" he said brushing his curls with one of his hands, he looked so good doing that, I remember that was one of my favorite things of Harry back in London, as I called them the 'Harry Acts'.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked smirking, i blushed and quickly change my view to the floor, I had zoned out looking at him, he chuckled slightly with his husky voice and i felt myself melt. Rachel control yourself! I could feel him getting closer to me and every step he took closer i step one back.

"err Harry weren't you going to the bathroom?" i asked and swallow hard looking at him once more, i was finally pushed against a wall and Harry was getting more and more closer until I felt his hot breath on my neck, I breath heavily inhaling the intoxicating essence that was Harry: expensive cologne.

"You caught me, i don't want to use the bathroom, it was a lame excuse to be alone with you" he said with his damn accent smirking, and I was left speechless, again, for the second time in the day, wow, that's a record. I could feel myself grew nervous as Harry's green orbs didn't move off me, and he start leaning.

"err.. I think im going to change" i manage to say pushing him and moving to the door next to me, Harry brush his curls wildly again and looked at the floor blushing and embarrassed.

"i-e I was just kidding around with you Barbs, i really need to use the bathroom but before im going to tell you that we got you a ticket for tonight's show, well its a double ticket so you can come with a friend of yours, so, are you coming?" he said smiling awkwardly, i feel myself feeling awkward too, i look at him and did my best to form a smile.

"of course im coming! Im calling Tana to see if she wants to come too"

"so Tana is that Latina girl that looks kinda bitchy?" he asked now more confident

"Yes she is but i can assure you she isn't that bad" i said, he nodded.

"omg now i really need to pee" he said entering the bathroom, i laugh and enter my bedroom closing the door behind me, memories of moments ago flashing in my mind. I sigh and did my best to make them go away, as i quickly went to grab my phone and dialed Santana's number. I waited a bit until she answer.

"Hey Tana, whatcha doing?" i said, she didn't respond but i could hear heavy breathing and sobs.

"Omg Santana are you okay?" i asked changing my mood quickly into a full worried one. I heard more sobs.

"Yeah, i am, its officially over, were over, we decide it was better as friends, but it still hurts ya'know?" she said between little sobs, i sigh and think for a respond.

"I'm so sorry, but there's nothing more to do, its better to keep the friendship than nothing, and you girls were best friends after all, it was just a phase, i know it hurts, but it was for the best, i bet you will feel better in a few days, and then you will be the best friends you used to be, just don't cry Tana, you will make me cry too" i said with my new gained British accent, being with the boys brings back my beloved accent, she seem to calm a bit because the sobs slowly stopped .

"I know, but i still love her, we've been best friends for life, and to pass from a friendship to relationship and friendship again is difficult, but i guess you're right, thanks by the way, for being a good friend after all the shit i did to you"

"nah its all right, past is past, i just don't want you to be sad, kay? Brittany would never stop being your friend, you two are way to close, she still loves you, I know it, but after all you continue to act like best friends, only you kissed and show public affection, personally I think it's a phase, you felt attracted to your best friend, but your friendship will not end. Now changing of subject, uhm the boys gave me tickets for tonight's show, and i want to invite you, will you come with me?" i asked hoping she would say yes, i know that sounded selfish but in the situation she was in, maybe it would help her, having a distraction.

"umm, thanks but no, i just want to stay home, sync everything in and sleep, i promise by tomorrow I'm going to be okay, just i need this moments by myself, but maybe tomorrow we could hang out, and you're bringing them, I want to say I hang out with One Direction, the one with brown eyes and dark brown hair is cute, what's his name? Um Zayn? Yeah him" she said giggling a bit at the end, so she liked Zayn; i knew those two would look good together, it's because of their personalities and looks.

"hahaha, thats the Tana i know, flirty and boy-lover, its okay if you don't want to come, have a nice sleep and i guess i see you tomorrow, love you Tana" i said ready to hung up.

"haha, thanks, have fun with the boys! Specially with Harry, I saw the way he looks at you, love you too, again thanks" she said and hung up, i sigh and went straight to my closet, i open it and wonder what i could wear, then i got an idea and smile brightly, i pulled out my black skinny jeans and a striped blue and white shirt. I went to the bathroom and change, and once ready i glance at the mirror and smile, i looked good. I apply some make up but keeping it simple, some lip gloss and eye liner, when i finish i went back to my closet to put on my blue vans, then my phone rang, i run and grab it, it was Finn.

"hey" i said.

"hey are you ready? Im going to pick you up in a few" i heard through the phone. Wait! Pick me up? Why?

"pick me up for what?" i said clueless.

"Rach, babe, are you okay? We have a date remember, are you really okay? You are the type that doesn't forget stuff easily" he said sounded worried. Damn! Our date! I forgot about our date! And at this moment! Gosh Rachel, what did you have in your mind? This date was important because it's the first one we have in months, since we both were too busy.

"err... Finn i will not go" i said slowly and almost in a whisper, he stayed silent for a few.

"WHAT? How come now that you are not going? Did something happened to you?" he said clearly pissed, he hated being canceled. I sigh.

"Finn i can explain, really it was-"

"explain nothing! It's them, right? That group of boys! Rachel you will change ME for THEM? We haven't gone out in months and you are going to cancel our only chance to go out? Really? Last time I check YOU were the one who insisted on having this date" he said now screaming through the phone, i hated when he start being like that, i felt tears appeared on my eyes, trying my best to back them off. I hear a knock on the door.

"Barby are you ready? The boys said its better if we go now. Were waiting for you" i heard Harry said.

"Harry waits a second" i said with a cracking voice.

"Finn it's not that, you need to understand!" I said now swallowing hard.

"Understand what? That you clearly don't care about this relationship? That you obviously choose them over me, and i thought you weren't selfish" he said still with the same tone of voice, and that was when tears finally manage to escape my eyes.

"NO! It's not that! Finn they are my childhood best friends, it's been 2 years since i last saw them, i do care about this relationship and i do care about you and i wouldn't replace you, i love you! But try to understand" i said half screaming half sobbing; Harry seemed to hear because he start knocking again on my door, harder this time.

"Barbra, are you okay? Can i enter?" he said between knockings.

"i don't really know Rachel or should i say Barbra?, have fun with One Direction" he said as cold as ice and then hung up, i slip through the wall and sit, whipping my tears. I felt a strong pair of arms embrace me, Harry.

"Babe, what happen? Why are you crying?" he asked softly, but i didn't reply.

"Barby look at me, are you okay?" he spoke again this time putting a hand on my chin to turn my face and face him, his green orbs making contact with my brown ones. It was a moment of weakness and i hated it, so i shook my head, wipe some of my tears violently, and stud up.

"yeah, it was nothing, just a fight with Finn, shall we go?" i said already up, clearly trying to sound like i was fine in which I failed. He stud up and grab my arm when i try to walk.

"What happen?" he asked again looking straight into my eyes.

"Just a fight with Finn, it was really nothing" i said looking down again.

"i don't buy it, you can trust me, tell me" he said putting his hands on my face making me face him, making eye contact again, his eyes full with preoccupation, and I knew I could trust him, he wipe some of my tears with his thumbs and I breath unsteady.

"i forgot today we have an important date, and i told him i was not going because you invite me to your concert, and he went all mad and start yelling at me saying how selfish and a bad girlfriend i was and how i replace him with you, and, and the worst part i feel like it's true-"

"shh, thats not even true, he's just jealous that we spend time with you Barby, don't think what he says it's true, you're an incredible and caring girl, and i bet an amazing girlfriend, your Finn boyfriend is a dick" he said pulling me into a hug, i felt so protected in his arms, it was like they were made for me, i could stay like this forever, until someone interrupt.

"hey barbs you-what happened?" Liam entered; i got away from Harry and wipe some more tears.

"she got into a fight with his boyfriend" Harry spoke, Liam nodded slowly and went and hug me, i hugged back, i glance at Harry and shot him a 'thank you' smile, he smiled back and went out.

"are you okay?" Liam asked once apart.

"yeah i am, Harry help though" i said giggling at the last part, Liam smiled at me and wipe the last tears softly.

"I'm glad, just remember that we are here and you can tell us everything" he said stroking my cheek, and i only smiled faintly. "The boys are waiting downstairs and we are in a rush, so are you ready?" he asked, and i nodded.

"Yeah, let me wash my face, grab a jacket and ill go down" i shot him a 'I'm okay' look and went to my bathroom.

"By the way, you look like Lou" i heard him said followed by slight chuckles and steps.

"That's the idea" i half screamed because he was already out of my site. I turn the water and wash my face, great, my eyes were red. Once ready i re-do my makeup and went for my jacket and cell phone. I could hear slight chuckles and voices coming from the first floor, it was like they never ever leaved, as i descended the stairs they all looked at me and Louis was the first one to speak.

"Looking good, We match!" he said smiling, the others laugh.

"i need to take a picture, you look like brothers!" Zayn said taking out his phone.

"Clearly im the pretty one if that was true" Louis said and the boys laugh, coming up to where i was and put one of his arms around my shoulders, and i put mine around his waist, we both smile as Zayn took the picture, then out of nowhere Louis put his other arm around my legs and lift me bridal style while making a funny face, the boys and i start laughing and i too put a funny face and Zayn took another picture, then Lou let me go but still hugging me we left the house.

"Harry told me" Lou said pulling me closer "Are you okay?" his voice was a worried one.

"Im fine Boobear" he smiled at the known nickname "im just not to good to fight and being yelled at" I said smiling faintly, he nodded and kiss my forehead.

"i need to post this! Barbs whats youre twitter?" Zayn asked as we got in my car. I didnt say anything as i start the car and start driving away.

"i don't have" i finally said ashamed, the guys all look at me with wide open eyes and start laughing.

"Nice joke Barbra, i almost believe it!" Niall said. I look at them serious and they stop laughing.

"You were serious?" he speak again, i nodded, again, ashamed.

"This can't be happening" Liam said.

"How can you don't have a twitter?" Lou asked.

"I don't know, okay? It never really caught my attention and i don't have the time" i said being honest, now paying more attention in the driveway, we were close to the arena, but there was traffic, and a lot, i assume, fans? Of course.

"Please, we are worldwide famous singers and we have time for twitter, now pass me your phone, I'm going to download you the app and make you an account" Zayn said, i passed him my iphone.

"Seriously Zayn? the 'were famous' card, thats low" i said teasing, he just give me a look and focused on my phone. I kept driving for a while, chatting nicely with the boys.

"Look there's Paul!' Lou said after minutes of silence, he was pointing at a man waving at us, who Lou referred as Paul by his sizes maybe his bodyguard?

"Barby turn here" Liam spoke, i obey, and finally we where in the arena.

"Guys you are late, now Hurry up!" Paul said pushing us all in.

We entered the building and people were rushing from door to door. Zayn handed me my phone.

"Here, it's ready, just put your username, password, mail and picture" he said motioning what i needed to do, i nodded.  
A girl came to us and took the boys.

"You're late! Now let's go, Hurry up and change!" she said grabbing them and disappearing, i was left alone with Paul.

"May i ask you, who you are?" he said looking at me.

"im Barbra Berry, long time friend with the boys since 7, 8 years ago, because of my accent, you should guess I'm British as well" i said introducing myself, Paul nodded and look at me from head to toe.

"hi Barbra, I'm Paul, as you should already know, the guys bodyguard, nice to meet you" we shook hands "are you going to watch the concert?" i nodded "let's go then" he said grabbing me by one arm and taking me to where i suppose we would watch the show.

"May i say you look like Louis" he said looking at me, i giggle and he chuckled.

"a joke made when we were at my house" i said, he nodded guiding me and turning left, then right...

We weren't exactly in the seats place; we were kind of down the stage, in the space between the security bars were the fans were screaming, with their cameras ready; and the stage. I could heard some fans asking who i was, and exchange their opinions in who might i be, saying things like, 'niall's girlfriend' 'harry's girlfriend' 'zayn's girl' 'a friend' 'paul's niece' 'lucky fan', i chuckled slightly when some jealous girls start calling me an 'ugly lucky bitch'. I remember needing to complete my account and i did: (a/n: fake) username: barbraberry  
Full name: Barbra Rachel  
I put my email and password and a picture, and it was ready, it instantly began beeping, telling me i got notifications: Harry_Styles, Real_Liam_Payne, zaynmalik, Louis_Tomlinson, NiallOfficial and 1000 people followed you. Wow that was fast, i followed the boys and some other people asking me, which by the way, i don't know why, and my idols, and then a tweet popped up.

zaynmalik: Louis_Tomlinson BarbraBerry Twinsss haha(:x  
And the picture of Lou holding my bridal style. I pressed a button which asked if I wanted to retweet, and I did, then I 'responded to': zaynmalik Louis_Tomlinson im the pretty teen, not Lou haha x and then turn my phone off.

I looked up and Paul was not by my side, i looked everywhere and i saw him talking to other guards, i sigh relieved and moments later he came back.

"Sorry, i needed to do something" he said.

"Its okay" i said with a smile.

"So Barbra can i ask you how did you meet this five weird human beings? And how did you reunite now?" Paul asked me. I could tell the concert was about to start, because the fans screaming began to come louder and the lights began fading.

"we meet in school, when i was 16 i came to live here with my uncles and they enter the X factor, we lost contact for this 2 years, and i don't know how they find me and we reunite today at my school" i said adding hand emotion, he looked at me nodding and then smiling.

"that explains why the boys were going to one school today, they were all excited to see you, but let me say, especially the curly one" he said grinning at the last part, i blushed because he referred to Harry, he saw me and start laughing.

"Is there something between you two? Or used to" he asked me, i look back at him and shook my head awkwardly.

"noo.. I have a boyfriend, which right now i don't want to think of.. And errm.. Nothing really happen between Harry and I" i said, he looked at me insecure of what i said and i gave him a 'in telling the truth' look.

"we will talk later, now time for you to enjoy your friend's concert" he said smiling and putting one of his hands on my left shoulder tapping it slightly, I smile back. The lights were completely off and the fans were screaming like there was no tomorrow, it was amazing how dedicating they were, some had big posters, colored and with phrases like 'marry me Louis i like carrots' 'Ms. Horan' 'marry me? Simple but effective' 'you stole my heart' 'Harry give me some of your gravy', others had their cameras ready to record, most had either their faces painted or had shirts with their faces, or both of them, the level of dedication amused me. Someday, people are going to see me on stage, and people are going to scream when I perform.  
In the center of the stage, was a huge screen that start playing a video, at first it was black and it only had 'one direction' on it, then a video of a beach appeared, then the video change to an old light blue kind of 80s van, with i presume WMYB as background, then each boy start appearing, finally they all arrive to the beach, and the fans start screaming more, then the countdown and the fans scream with all their power, in my case, excitement running through my veins. The boys appeared the stage one by one and start singing, and in that moment i felt like crying, they were really amazing, i felt proud, also the song was catchy and bubbly, like some good stuff.

The first song ended as well as the second one, the boys once in a while shot me smiles and winks, especially in the second song, and all i did was blushed and smile, and occasionally laugh because the fans fought for who the winks and smiles were. Paul left my side saying he needed to do something, and thanks to internet i could learn their set list, now they were singing 'I Wish'. The song was really good, for what i could hear of the lyrics (screaming fans behind me) it's about them wishing to be with a girl who has a boyfriend. In the last chorus i look at Harry and see he was looking at me, if i was paranoid enough i would have tell he was singing the song to me "whenever you kiss him, im breaking, oh how i wish, oh how i wish, oh how i wish that was me-e-e" his green orbs never leaving me "oh how i wish that was me" Zayn sing, and let me say it was simply beautiful. The boys took their places in a fake fireplace saying back then they use to hang just to sing their favorite tunes, and i couldn't help but smile, knowing it was true, back when i was with them, we use to do that a lot, singing while Niall play the guitar, laughing and eating. As the set list said it was 'I got a feeling' which Zayn took the lead, 'Stereo Hearts' in which Niall sing along with his guitar (some olds never die) and now Louis was singing 'Valerie' which made me remember when Santana sing it. According to the set list as soon as Lou finishes 'Torn' was up next, torn... I remember perfectly why they decide it to sing it in judges' house, this song was 'our' song, we used to sing it all the time and they also dedicate me their performance in judge's house that was the last time I ever spoke to them. It seemed the set list was wrong or something happen because they didn't sing it and instead they start singing a sad-love ballad called 'Moments', some fans behind me start talking slightly disappointed because they didn't sing 'Torn'. As soon as the song ended they run backstage to change, after a few seconds my phone buzzed.

'New tweet from Real_Liam_Payne & Harry_Styles mention you'  
Real_Liam_Payne: don´t worry, were going to sing Torn, we have a surprise that's all (: hope you are enjoying the concert so far xx

Harry_Styles: BarbraBerry surpriseeeeee, wait and you'll see our evil plans xx

So they are going to sing Torn, but what surprise? It's something to do with me obviously, maybe they will dedicate the song to me, or maybe they will talk about me, or maybe present me to their fans, or sing the song while I'm in stage, or... Ugh i want to know!

**Harry's Pov**

It was all my idea, and partly Liam's, it was all settled, even though at first management wasn't so happy about it, we manage to convince them. I rearrange my clothes as Liam speaks.

"There is no turning back, everything is ready, and i already tweet the fans"

"she will kill us" Niall said ready to go, we all laugh.

"We will sing it before or after 'i want'?" Zayn asked.

"After, and it's the full song, so Niall you grab the guiter, now ready? Let's go" I said as we all put our ear microphones and run to stage, me, only thinking in the beautiful brunette.

**Rachel's pov  
**  
Time passed and the boys already sing 'Gotta be you' 'More than this' 'Up all Night' 'Tell me a lie' and also they did the twitter thing in which they answer the questions fans made, which made me laugh a lot. Know they were singing 'Everything about you', the song is nice, and the guys point me in every 'you', and the fans got crazier in to know who I was.

The concert was getting to an end and the boys were changing for the last time. In the stage was settled a big table with chairs, and now the screen was playing a video of an invitation to their 'celebration dinner'. Paul was at my side and he told me we should move to the stairs next to the stage because as soon as the concert end, we should go, i nodded and walk side to side with him, the boys appeared stage in formal outfits talking about this 'celebration party', i finally settled in the stairs and Harry shot me a smile.

The song ended and i was ready to stand up but Paul grab me saying it was not over yet, and i remember, they still haven't sing 'Torn'.

"So guys, first we want to say a massive thank you to all of you, thanks for coming, it's been an amazing time" Zayn said, the fans scream.

"You are the best fans in the world, and without you, we couldn't have been here, it's sad the tour ends here, we have had an incredible time performing for you all, again, a massive thank you" Louis add, how cute of him.

"For the fans that haven't been on twitter, we have a surprise for you!" Niall said smiling and the fans erupt in screaming.

"Hope you all like it like we do, because it's an important part of our life's" Liam added, I was dying with excitement and nervousness to know what the surprise was.

"She is, as Liam said, a very important person in our life's, not only did she support us to fulfill this dream, but also she is our best friend" Harry said looking at me, and it clicked me. . .Present . . I start to hyperventilate and Paul watches me with a smile. I was smiling awkwardly, it was flattering but at the same time I was nervous… What if their fans didn't like me? What if they hate me for being friends with the boys?

"Relax they will like you, they now know how much you mean to them" Paul said trying to relax me putting one of his hands on my nearest shoulder; It calmed me a bit, but not enough.

"She is caring" Zayn said grinning.

"She is funny" Louis adds with a funny expression.

"She has a great personality" Niall add smiling.

"She is full of talent" Liam said nodding.

"And she is beautiful" Harry concluded with a playful-flirty smile, which caused me to blush, what's up with me blushing today?

"She is going to sing with us, just like in old times" Liam said, and the boys nodded.

"Please meet our wonderful friend Barbra" they said together, the fans start screaming like crazy. Harry who was closest to me came to where I was, offered me a hand and as I took it he guide me to stage. It was crazy, I was shaking from nervousness as I walk to the center where all the boys where gathered together in a line, giving me reassuring smiles, Harry left me between him and Liam and gave me a microphone.

"Hope you still remember the song, love" he said smiling as 'Torn' began to play, and Liam began singing while taking a few steps forward, the girls going crazy, screaming and singing along.

"I thought I saw a girl brought to life

She was warm, she came around, she was dignified

Showed me what it was to cry

But You couldn't be that girl i adored

You don't seem to know or seem to care what your heart is for

But I don't know her anymore"

Harry walked forward next to Liam and began singing, and as I stud awkwardly with microphone in hand, I walk up to Niall who was strumming his guitar and whispering he told me to stay by his side and that I would sing the chorus and second part.

"There's nothing left, I used to cry  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine  
I'm torn"

Lou and Zayn also went forward and only Niall and Me were felt in the middle, he flashed me an okay smile and I give him an 'im okay' look.

"I'm all out of faith, This is how I feel" the boys sang going different directions of the stage except for me and Niall, who nod his head for me to sing.

"I'm cold and I am shamed, Lying naked on the floor" I sang along the boys, which turn around to see me as they heard my voice, I flash them a grin.

"Illusion never changed, Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn" The boys came back to the line in which we where and this time Liam, who was at my other side, told me it was my turn, remembering im Barbra Rachel Berry, future star, extreme confident, brilliant voice, I shook off all sight of nervousness, walk a few steps forward and sing my part.

"So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
and not some holy light  
but you crawled beneath my veins" At this point I let my true self in my friend's stage, leaving most of their fans amazed by my voice, and them surprised, maybe because of the certain confidence, or how much I vocally improve.

"And now I don't care, I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
that I can't touch I'm torn" I finished and slowly step back, looking at the fans, many of them where smiling at me, screaming my recently learned name, a few were annoyed, jealous girls. I received smiles and nods from the boys, then Harry again walk forward.

"There's nothing left, I used to cry  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine  
I'm torn"

Each boy went different ways of the stage, this time Niall too, but I didn't mind and only took a few steps forward while singing, flashing some smiles and sometimes waving my hand trying only just to focused on the song and not the fact that hundreds of girls where watching.

"I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see the perfect sky is torn" we reunite once more to do the final.

"You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
(I'm already torn)"

"Torn..." we finished and the fans erupted in screams, out of no were Liam hugged me, ready to say something.

"Say hi Barby" he said smiling at me, the others chuckled a bit.

"umm Hi" I said awkwardly waving my hand, Liam chuckled too we did a group hug in line and bow.

"Thank you Lima, you've been AMAZING!" Liam screamed and again the fans screamed with all their power.

"Thank you Lima, you've been an incredible audience, again a massive thank you to every single one of you" Niall said.

"We've had so much fun playing for you. It's been an absolutely pleasure, thank you so much you're great"

"At some point we've had to leave boys, BYE!" Louis said and Liam quickly grabs my hand and start running towards backstage. All there, they looked at me with smiles and all I could do was hit every single one.

"Hey" Harry said while I messed his curls wildly "stop" I moved to Zayn and punched him on the stomach.

"Barby stop" Zayn said.

"I can't believe you did this!" I said stopping, they looked at me with questioning looks.

"I thought you liked it" Niall said

"Of course I did!"

"Then why do you hit us?" Liam asked.

"Because it took me by surprise! You idiots come here" I said motioning with my hands to form a group hug, they chuckled in relief.

"It was amazing" I said, they nodded.

"Just like in old times" Liam added, and it was true, in every get together that we used to have, we ended up singing, and the tune that never was missing was 'Torn'.

"I declare sleepover at our hotel room!" Louis said breaking the hug and lifting his arms in the air.

"I'm not staying at you're the night in your room Lou, as if I want this night to get any crazier" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh yes you are, and don't be stubborn because if we have to take you against your will, we will" he said standing in front of me with a serious face and his arms crossed. Serious Lou was scared. I giggled at my comment and decide it was not going to damage anyone by staying one night with them, but keeping in mind to expect the unexpected, if this boys were the same of 2 years ago, this night would be raw, in a good way, though.

"Okay, Okay I surrender Pajama party with One Direction, YAY!" I said sounding over the top excited lifting my arms and moving them.

"wohooo!" Lou screamed around the room and the boys laughed. Paul entered probably to see if we were ready and shook his head in disapproval when he saw us talking instead of the boys changed of clothes.

"Boys you better change now" he ordered, the boys nodded slowly. "And you missy, wait outside, no stripping for you" he chuckled and the boys explode in laugher as I blushed a bright red. Guess I'm having a sleepover with One Direction, what can probably go wrong?

* * *

Hope you like, again, sorry for the long wait! chapter four, this week..  
SantanaxZayn? yes, no?  
Girls! im giving the chance so one of you can be in this story as Rachel's only girlfriend in london, and posibly one of the boy's girlfriend, so if you wanna appear, in the review include: Name & Last name, Personality, appearance, Why should i choose you and boy you want to be paired with: Liam, Niall, Louis, Zayn, Only one will appear! Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor.

Outfit at the end of my profile page**

Review~~


End file.
